Short Fuses
by Wackyfur
Summary: Gray accuses Natsu of murdering a child, this story is what folllows soon after. This was written for a short story so its for someone who has never watched the anime.


Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky, pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder.

Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.

Fairy Tail's guild hall was a three story building where most of the members would call home when not out on a job. The first floor was situated with a bar and had tables in neat rows. The second story was for S-class mages and there were only three in the guild, it was also where the Guild master's office was located. The third floor was for SS-class wizards and there were only two for the Fairy Tail guild. Outside and behind the large building was a flat area used for sparing. All of the wizards had houses elsewhere and there was a dormitory where the female mages could live, most lived close enough to walk to the guild everyday.

Gray and Natsu were the best of friends, 'were' being a keyword, usually their fights were less than aggressive… that changed, when gray accused Natsu of hurting a child on a mission. The fiery pink haired mage returned the accusation with hostility and in turn the ice mage had put up a bulwark of Ice.

The sun filters through the windows, creating shafts of light that showed the dust floating gently in the still air. It was unusually quiet, soft conversations that were heard from throughout the large Guild Hall. It wasn't too warm and it wasn't too cold, so it seemed like the perfect day, had it not been for the gloomy feeling throughout the hall. It still smelled of smoke from the fire mages anger from earlier that morning, before the sun had even begun to rise. Some of the metal surfaces were still hot to the touch, and anyone who wore sandals had water was splashing into their shoes from the melted ice. If someone breathed through their mouth they would almost certainly taste the lingering scent that could only be the result of a fire.

The fight had been violent and short, leaving nothing but broken bonds and furniture. The rest of the guild hall was seemingly trying to recollect itself as the members moved around inside. The two that had fought were both gone, smoke from fire and crimson was slowly staining the wooden floorboards, blood from the dragon slayer's shoulder. Time had seemed to slow down as the sun slowly begins its decent and the moon was quickly getting higher in the sky.

"I said no, Erza," The black haired ice mage looks up at the female in question, "He attacked me first, and he was the one who messed up in the first place!" Erza glances towards a blonde haired mage who was holding a sleeping blue cat with a green bag around his neck. Gray had been forced to come back and help clean after the destruction he had caused not but ten minutes ago, after the scarlet haired knight had come after him. The master requesting he cleaned up and come for a talk.

Natsu had taken off as soon as he had gotten caught by one of the Ice Make; Arrows. The red life giving liquid was dripping down from a hole in his shoulder, his right hand was clutching at its partner's shoulder to try and staunch the bleeding. "Damn ice princess…" The male growls out and walks over to a tree to slide to the ground, leaning against the tree. He knew someone from the guild was eventually going to come after him and he was going to have to explain why he killed that child. He didn't think anyone had been watching when he did it, and he knew he was going to get punished severely for his deed. The master could deal with property damage but taking a life was going to get him kicked out of the guild.

"Someone needs to go after Natsu," The guild's master had just finished talking to gray and was furious, his magic making everyone in the hall feel uncomfortable, "The magic council will soon be getting word of the, now, rogue mage," He crosses his arms. It was clear to the mages the master was upset.

"Gajeel, Lily, and Levy I want you three to look for natsu near Mt. Hakobe," he turns to Team Natsu, which included Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy, "you four are going to stay in the guild," he narrows his eyes before giving out the rest of the search assignments.

Several days pass with no sign of Natsu. Then Gajeel finds a scent and follows it to a sleeping Dragons slayer. The pink haired mage had dried blood on his shirts and the garment in mention was torn beyond recognition. Gajeel makes a steel cage around the sleeping mage and uses a communication lacrima to contact the Master. Once the elder arrives he stand silently for a moment before sending the two mages and exceed away.

"I know you're awake child," The man sounded tired and irritated, "did you really kill that child?" He was hoping the dragon slayer would cooperate.

"I'm sorry gramps…. I-I couldn't control myself… There was a mage who was controlling my mind and my magic," The 'Salamander' looks up and is forced to wipe away tears as they cascade down his face, "I-I really didn't mean to…" The dragon slayer curls up against the back of the metal cage, trembling slightly.

"The guild is furious you made them clean up your mess, they made Gray clean most of it anyway," This elicits a small chuckle from the distraught dragon slayer, "that's what I thought too, Why don't we go back and try to fight for your innocence.. Maybe catch this murderer."

Several months pass and the mage who used Natsu was caught, tried, and found guilty. The male mage was locked away, given a life sentence in magic cuffs in an isolated prison. Natsu has several issues with his memories, and seeing small children sometimes set him off and he had to leave. Team Natsu joined back up and the team was very supportive of him and they take jobs within the city without him and ones away from places where large numbers of children would be found. It only takes a few more months before everything seemed to get back to normal, or as close as you could get in the Fairy Tail guild hall.


End file.
